After Sirius
by moreteaplease
Summary: Back from the Ministry on that fateful day, Lupin finds Snapes prescence strangely comforting. NOT slash, fluff, Snupin or Snuggles! Straight Potter ff! Shock! Please RR, Thankyou!


Please review, another early morning writing so hope you enjoy it a little! Sorry for canon mistakes etc, I am but a lowly mortal...

101010101010101

"Funny, really. Looking at it in the beginning, you'd have thought it would have been us who were dead. What with us being what we are, and all;" Lupin sat on the edge of the bed, fingers entwined together on his lap, head slightly bowed, his tone of voice was light and conversational, "funny. I thought it'd feel…different." He paused and sighed gently. "I've been here before, you know." He looked up at Snape who was stood, stock still and silent against the closed door. "When he went to Azkaban. He was as good dead to me then. He came back though. Don't suppose he will this time. Where ever he's gone…"

"He has gone."

"I know." Lupin sighed again, slapping his hands onto his knees and flashing a weak smile that didn't quite make it to his eyes at Snape. "Still, life goes on and what have you. Suppose I'd better go and wait for Dumbledore." He made no attempt to get up, instead continued to study Snape's face, who in turn stood his ground, making no comment, only standing quietly and waiting.

"Have you been here, Severus?" The question was so far from what Snape had expected that he baulked a little, unsure of how to respond.

"Yes," he answered slowly, "a long time ago. It does not matter now."

"Shame. About it not mattering now." A frown crossed Lupins pale face. "I hope Sirius doesn't stop mattering." As he said the dead mans name, a tear fell down one cheek and he looked away. When he again fixed his eyes onto Snape, he looked as if he had suddenly realised what he had just said. "He won't, will he? Do you think?"

"We are different, Lupin. Mine do not matter to me, as I never mattered to them. You, you matter to a great many people."

"You matter too." Said Lupin, very quietly. "To me, at least."

"Maybe. But still, we are different. Black will be well remembered through you. I am sure."

Lupin seemed to relax a little at this, and the small smile that he gave to Snape spread all the way this time.

"Thank you, Severus." He sighed, "We really should go back down." Again, he did not move, just looked nervously at the door. Snape sighed, in mock annoyance. Using his idiot student teaching voice, he said;

"You are not going anywhere. Stay here, Albus will come to you alone after. I am sure he would not expect you to be with everyone. I shall inform them that you are sleeping." Lupin looked very relieved, and his whole body sagged.

"Thank you, again. I don't think I could handle Nymphadora's sympathy right now."

"She is somewhat, stifling, at times."

Lupin chuckled slightly, and then yawned deeply. "Excuse me! I didn't realise until you mentioned sleep just how tired I am."

"I shall leave you. If you need anything, call me." He turned, hand on the doorknob, and here paused. Facing Lupin once more, he dropped his tone so that his voice became almost soft, a trick he had learnt with upset first years. "I may not have liked Black, may not even be sorry that he is dead. But I am sorry for your pain, Remus." He opened the door and was almost out when Lupin, tears begining to run freely at this, said;

"Severus…" he looked imploringly at the other man, "please, stay here. I, I don't want to be alone. If you could be spared, and didn't mind too much…" his voice trailed off, and he dropped his eyes to the floor. Snape thought, and then, not saying a word, turned, closed the door and sat in the old winged chair at the foot of the bed. As Lupin lay down his gentle weeping turned into heart broken sobbing. Snape, a rare look of compassion crossing unseen over his face, quietly levitated the chair to the head of the bed, and momentarily dropped a hand onto the hunched, shaking shoulder next to him, before folding them both in his lap and making himself comfy.

The End.


End file.
